Why Does He Have To Be So Complicated
by Someone2LoveMe
Summary: Max has always loved her life. She had everything she could ask for. But little does she know, it hasnt always been her life. When she meets an old friend, will they remember the life that they once had? Or will someone be reluctant to go back?Drama!
1. Not Titled Yet

In this FF Max is 17 years old and everyone else is that much 3 years older too. Got this idea a couple of weeks ago though I never really bothered to write it down. Hope you guys like it, because I think it's actually kinda bad. Anyway, sorry if the forst ch. is confusing, that's what happens in all of my FF's. First chapter is always the worst and most confusing. Get's better and more T and/or M rated as you go along.

* * *

**I guess you could say my life was pretty normal. As normal as a teenage girls could get anyway. Between Horomones, Boys, Crushes, and Back-Stabbing. It all seemed to get worse when I met _him_. Or met him, _again_, I should say.**

"Maxine Ride! We're gonna be late!" My best friend Kimberly called from my living room.

I just sighed and finished stuffing my things into my book bag. Kim knew I hated being called by my first name...it was just so...girly. So I make everyone call me Max. Much less girly if you ask me. "I'm Coming, I'm coming!!" I yelled back as I finished stuff my things into my school bag. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before I left for school.

I had on my favorite pair of jeans, a little tight with a really nice design on the back pockets with my vans that had a picture of My Chemical Romance on them, with my black shirt that had teen royalty etched across it in a royal graffiti. I really didn't feel like doing my hair so I simply just put it up in a half ponytail with two simple strings of hair in the front on either side that made me look slightly devilish.

"Max! If you don't hurry up….!" Kim said, still ticked in the living room

"You'll what?" I challenged her, putting my hand on my hip and cocking my head to the side impatiently, as I always do when I'm sligtly annoyed.

"I'll….I'll tell Sam what you said about him over AIM yesterday." She said with a triumphant smile.

I looked at her with shock. "You wouldn't dare…."

She just nodded, "I just might." Being my best friend, Kim knew about my crush on this guy named Sam. He was just...awesome.

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled and we left my house. "Bye Mom, see ya after school!" I yelled back into my house as I closed the door to my mom who was sitting at the breakfast table. I faintly heard her yell back "Bye honey!"

Kimberly and I walked to our bus stop, laughing and talking all the way. I've lived in this neighborhood as long as I can remember. Kimberly, my best friend, lived next door to me. This was our morning routine. She'd come over so we can walk to the bus stop, I'd hold us up, nearly making us late, she'd threaten to do something, and then we'd leave.

As we neared the bus stop, I saw this guy. I had never seen him before.

"Who is he?" Kim asked, voicing my thoughts. Living in New York we always have a new kid about once a month, but this guy was different. I dont know how though.

He turned in my direction and our eyes met. They were like two deep pools of chocolate brown hidden behind his long dark hair. His Olive colored skin seemed to glow in the sunlight of the monday morning air.

His emotionless eyes stayed on me for a moment and then he turned back around. And for a moment I thought I could read them.

What was it about him that had me drawn to him, as if I had met him before.

I was brought back to realitly by Kim waving her hand in fron tof my face. "The Bus is here."

I gave a silent nod and walk onto the bus with my best friend. I had a feeling I would be seeing more of this guy.

* * *

A/N: 

First chapter is always the worst, and the most confusing. R&R!!

Someone2LoveMe


	2. AN: Confusion

A/N:

To address the confusion.

In this FF Max has already saved the world. As a result The flock and Max end up losing there Wings and Memory. All they can remember is their names. Not where they came from of their life stories. They just wake up in a hospital (away from each other) with a severe case of Amnesia.

And I know her name isn't Maxine. I get the whole MAXIMUM RIDE thing. The reason being, in the beginning the idea wasn't originally going to be this plot, and I had her name as Maxine for reasons for the way is was intentionally written. I forgot to go back and change it, so in this FF her name is Maximum.

And other confusion, feel free to PM me.


	3. Partners

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter!! The beginning is kinda slow, but once I get further, it gets wwwaaayyyyy more interesting, and filled with drama. Can't have high school without drama

On the bus, Kim and I were having our usual morning conversation. But really, she was the only one doing the talking. I couldn't stop looking at that guy. I don't know why. And I have to say it was buggin' the hell out of me. But I could stop looking. Usually I could give a damn about new people because they usually always end up the same. A complete reject or sucked into the social scale, topping popularity.

No doubt he would be the same, but I couldn't help myself. Every time I tried to turn away, something compelled me to look back.

"Max, What's wrong with you? Your all distracted." Kim asked warily

"Wha? Oh, No. Sorry." I said as sincerely as I could, trying with all my being to focus on my best friend. I managed the rest of the bus ride with only a few quick glances in his direction. Hopefully Kim didn't notice.

When the bus came to a stop, everyone filed off the bus. I watch as the new guy walked off to the main office, with a stride that was so mysterious yet so familiar.

"You ready to go to class." Kim asked

I took one last look at _his _back, and said "Yeah."

We walked to our lockers talking, My distracted behavior disappearing with _him_.

"Hey do you want to hang out after school today?" I asked Kim.

"Sorry, I already have plans with Kenny." She replied. Her and her boyfriend, Kenny, have been goin' strong for almost three years now, and they were talking about getting married after high school. I was so happy for her, but something ached in my heart when I saw then together, and I couldn't help but feel slightly envious. "I think we have to pick partners today for Mrs. Simcox's class." She finished. Mrs. Simcox was our Drama teacher, and we had a project due in her class. You and your partner had to act out a scene in a play in front of the class, and then write a essay about it.

"Ugh. I hate Drama. Why couldn't Shakespeare just make rugs or something like everyone else in his time?" I stated, pulling out the cursed textbook itself from my locker. Drama had always bugged me. I don't know why, I just hated it.

Kim smiled and laughed a little. Her deep red hair practically glistening in the lights of our school's hallway. We closed our lockers and walked down the hallway to Drama.

On the way I saw my arch nemesis, Cindy Crawford. She was always on my case, trying to make my life a living hell, just because I won the talent show and couple years before. She was just mad because her stupid twirling batons couldn't match the glory of my voice, which pretty much kicks ass if I do say so myself. She flipped her dyed platinum blond hair over her shoulder, which was exposed from the lack clothing she had on.

As I walked past her I muttered "Slut." As I walked past her.

She just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Reject," back.

Me and Kim walked in the classroom and took our assigned seats. I looked back to the door to see Cindy hanging all over Sam. Grr.

Sam, like I said, was just awesome. His dark brown hair the hung a little in his face, hiding the shimmering green eyes that made me want to melt, as he smiled at her. Grr again.

Cindy saw me looking and swung her hair around seductively and stepped a little closer to Sam, looking back at me, her smile widening. Bigger Grr.

She knew I liked Sam. As a matter of fact, _everyone_ _but _Sam knew I liked Sam.

I was about to go over and raise hell but my day had just become more interesting. Because _he _walked into the room. His deep brown eyes emotionless behind his dark hair that swayed in front of his handsome face as he walked in. A inferno of mysteriousness surrounded him as her took a seat in front of me.

I didn't even have time to stare at him this time, because Mrs. Simcox walked into the room. She was a relatively young woman, and didn't smell funny or dress funny like my other teachers did.

"Hello Class! Today I'm going to cut right to the chase and give you all your partners for your projects." She said as she sat her brief case on her desk and turned around. "But first I would like to introduce a new student. Please, tells us about yourself." The class turned to look at him, some of the girls brightening up as they saw his face.

"My name is Nick. I moved here from New York." _Nick _said simply. His voice sounded just as husky and mysterious as he looked.

Mrs. Simcox must have been waiting to hear more, because there was a long silence. Eventually she got the idea and moved on.

"Okay, for partners there will be…" She continued

I crossed my fingers hoping that she would partner me up with Kim or Sam.

"Michael and Jason. Cindy and Sam…"

Damn. I guess that's shot.

"….Kim and Samantha…."

Jeez! Couldn't I get a break!

I sat, disappointed, as Mrs. Simcox had went through all of the names but mine, and all I thought was 'who was left?'

"….And Max, how bout you work with Nick." She finished off with a smile. "Now, get together with your partners, while I hand out your parts that you and your partners are going to act out."

So I get Mr. Tall Dark and Mysterious huh? I didn't really know what to think. Should I want to work with him because of the way I was mysteriously drawn to him? Or should it not matter, because I shouldn't care anyway? He's probably just like all the other new kids that come around here. Seeing as he's not all that bad looking, he'll probably end up with Cindy and her self-centered 'I'm more popular then you' mind puppets _we just call them jocks and cheerleaders _by the end of the day.

Oh well, better make the best of it I thought to myself as I sat down next to him.


	4. Trapped

UPDATENESS!!!

_**Why Does He have To Be So Complicated**_

**_Chapter 3_**

"Hey." I said

He jerked his head towards the ceiling in a way that meant 'hey'.

We got our parts and read them over. It was a play I have never heard of but I was sure I was suppose to know what it was about and who wrote it and such things like that. But I didn't. Oh Well, just something else to ASK JEEVES about.

"I suggest you make, plans to practice your parts. This is a percentage of your finals people!" Mrs. Simcox said as she finished passing out the parts.

I looked at Nick and I was immediately pulled to his eyes. For some reason this caused me to stutter.

"Um , You want to practice my house." I asked trying to focus on something else other than his face.

He shrugged, "My house is a mess. Boxes everywhere." He said.

I nodded, "I'll meet you outside after school." I said

And then we left it at that.

Silence.

It wasn't an awkward silence, just one agreed upon. Silently. A comfortable silence, like I've done it before, not just with anyone, but just with him.

A lightening bolt of pain erupted in the back of my head and a sudden picture of me and a dark haired boy sitting on a beach came across my eyes. I had a bandage around my arm and we were in silence, kind of like the one now, but this was more of a tense silence, looking out in the ocean watching some other kids play.

When the image was gone I was left with a small throbbing headache.

I realized that the bandage was over the scar I have, the one that goes vertically up my arm. I looked down at the jagged scar, and realized that picture was from my past. The one I couldn't remember. The first 15 years of my life pull a blank for me.

In the beginning when I said I lived where I was for as long as I can remember, I literally meant as long as I could remember. A couple of years ago I woke up in a hospital, totally and completely bruised and beat up.

Apparently, some old couple found me, unconscious, in the middle of nowhere and brought me to the hospital.

The horrible part was, I couldn't remember anything. Why I was so beat up, why I was lost, not even where I came from.

All I could remember, was Maximum Ride. And I'm pretty sure it was my name.

Anyway after a while, I just became part of the system, going from foster to foster home, until I found my mom. She took full custody of me when I was 16 and I moved in with her, for good.

I guess I was staring off into space or something because Nick had to wave his hand in my face. "You okay?" I was surprised to see the concern on his face. Concern all to familiar.

I nodded as the bell rang and we both quietly got up and left the class. I waited outside for Kim and the day went on. Uneventful.

I only had one other class with Nick and lunch. As I said at lunch, Nick got sucked into the popularity table. Well actually, he sat _away _form the popularity table with some other guys I recognized were from some of my classes. But seeing, as I said, he's new and not all that bad looking (who am I kidding, He's down right Flippin gorgeous. But if you tell someone that I said that, I'll deny it) the girls at the popular table decided to give him a nice warm welcome.

Complete with girls leaning across the table, seductively to introduce themselves and flipping their hair over their shoulders practically knocking out anyone who walks by. One of these many girls being Cindy Crawford who was closest to Nick and glared at any of the other girl who tried to get to close.

And since the popular girls are over where Nick is, the popular guys can't stand not to be where they are. So they move.

Wow.

I can tell that Nick is annoyed with all the attention, but I think I'm the only one who noticed.

Halfway through lunch, I see that he is absolutely fed up. He's tried to get away several times, but they keep sucking him back in. Asking him questions, which he uses the least amount of words possible to answer.

"Wow, I feel sorry for the guy." Kim said as we watch the fiasco take place. "It's his own fault for being so damn good looking." She said taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Hey, watch it girl. You have Kenny." I said pointing my fork at her.

She smiled, "Just kidding, he's good looking, but not like Kenny." She said and I could feel that she was starting to daydream.

"Well I'm gonna go save him." I said, getting up to dump my tray.

"Good luck trying to get him away from Cindy. See you next period." She said

I waved by and proceeded on my rescue mission.

When I got there, everyone stopped and looked at me. Cindy was now all over Nick, her hand on his shoulder, smiling devishly looking down at him. He was the only one who looked like he wasn't enjoying himself. He still looked emotionless but I could still see his boredom and the way he was trying his best not to ask someone to shoot him.

"What do you want?" Cindy asked in a snotty voice

"World Peace and a Never ending supply of the best chocolate chip cookies on earth, but I'm not here for that," What can I say I have a small thing for chocolate chip cookies. Okay, Okay, so it's a really BIG thing about Chocolate chip cookies. "We have business to take car of." I said pointing to Nick.

"He's busy right now." She said glaring at me

"Well I'm pretty sure, he'd want to get a head start on our Drama project seeing as he's new and all," I said, "and I'm pretty sure he could take you not pushing yourself on him for like 20 minutes." I said with a smile that translated into 'bite me'

She started to talk when Nick actually spoke. "She's right. I should go." He said, taking Cindy's hand off his shoulder and putting on the table and then got up before she could say anything.

Cindy glared at me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then, Nick." She said with a girly wave. One that made me want to retch.

I rolled my eyes and walked off with Nick. We were in the hall now and just walking. Another one of those none awkward silences.

"You don't really want to go over the assignment do you?" he asked breaking the silence

I shook my head.

"I saw the way you were struggling to get out of there, and I figured you wanted out." I said

"Thanks." He said looking me in the eyes.

"No problem." I said.

He just nodded.

"So we have about 15 minutes to kill, since we cant go back to lunch anytime soon and we're definitely not going over the assignment. What do you want to do?" I asked looking back at him

He just shrugged.

And then we heard voices. High pitched girly voices. "They didn't go to the library or the drama room. I'm telling you they went in the opposite direction. No this way Carla, Jeez!" I heard Cindy and the light tap of her heels walking fast paced down the hall towards us.

"Oh, God." I said, I didn't feel like dealing with her and I know Nick probably didn't want to talk to her either. I mean he _just_ got away from her.

I looked around and saw a empty classroom, and I pointed to it and fang got what I was saying. We both walked into the classroom and shut the door behind us.

It was a matter of seconds before, we heard Cindy and her friends passing the door with frustrated steps.

We waited a couple of minutes and then I looked out the small window in the door. "I think she's gone."

I move so Nick can look and he nods.

He reaches for the handle and turns I, but nothing happens.

"Um, you can open the door now." I said

He turns around and looks at me his emotionless eyes somewhat troubled.

"We're locked in here."

"What!!!" I yelled, I went to the door and furiously jiggle the handle. "Well, aint that some crap. We're locked in here."

"I just said that." he said that

I glared at him, and then realized that he was right, so I had to retalitate. So I stuck my tongue out at him, resulting in a small grin appearing on his face.

It was so quick and sudden I didnt actually think that I saw it. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.


	5. Telling My Past

**FINALLY!! I'm back loves. . Been on vacation, back and forth and stuff of that sort. But anyway I'm trying to catch up on all of FF's so. Look for the updates. **

**Why Does He Have To Be So Complicated**

Chapter 4 

"Would you rather, drive across the country or fly across it?" I asked as I lay across 4 desks pushed together my head leaning off of the edge.

"Fly." Nick responded immediately, as he sat against the wall across from me.

We had been locked in the closet for about an hour and still no luck getting out. Lunch ended 15 minutes ago. And we've been doing "Would You Rather" for the past half hour after tick-tack-toe got boring.

I nodded in response to his answer. "Me Too." I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it the way I did though. I wanted to literally FLY. Call me crazy, but I usually have these dreams were I am actually flying. They're so realistic it amazes me.

It was silent for a while. I guess the game was over

"So, What was it like at your old school?" I asked

He was quiet for a while, His face was turned to the side looked as if it were straining to come up with a answer. I thought he hadn't heard me and was about to repeat myself when he spoke, "I don't know." He whispered it so low I was almost impossible to decipher.

I sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked back at me; looking slightly surprised that I had heard him. He just shook his head and said "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

I wanted to encourage him, but I decided against it. And before I could stop myself I told him what I haven't told anyone else. "Well, I don't remember anything about my old school. If I had one."

He turned his heard quickly around and met my eyes, staring hard into them. "Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

I nodded. I mind as well go on with the story now. So I told him. I told him everything. Why I felt so comfortable talking to him about it? I have no clue. Before I knew it I was telling him how I felt about everything. How I tried to remember my life before my amnesia and what I hoped it was like, whether I had a family that was looking for me or not. Everything.

I couldn't talk about this stuff to my mom or with Kim. It would hurt their feelings, letting them know how I felt about my old life. They would think I didn't like my life now and didn't love them. But I did, with every fiber in my being. Without my mm, I don't know where I would be, and Kim is one of the best friends I could ask for.

As I told Nick this I realized that he had moved next to me on the desks and was listening intently.

When I was done, I couldn't help but blushing. "You probably think I'm crazy now." I said.

He grinned, but this time it stayed a little while longer, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"No, I don't think your crazy." He said

And then I looked into his eyes. They were so deep I swear I got lost in them right there. It was so weird how comfortable I felt with him. And then another shot of pain went through my head and a picture flashed in front of my eyes.

It was me and the same dark haired boy sitting on the floor of what looked like a cave. Sitting back to back and laughing hard. A Coke can in between them.

"Max, are you okay?" Nick asked. Concerned filled him chocolate brown eyes.

I shook my head and nodded. "Yeah I said."

Then, our prayers were answered. The door swung open with a click and a teacher walked in.

"What are you two doing in here? School ended 10 minutes ago." The teacher, who I recognized as Mrs. Fitzgerald, had a stern look on her face though you could tell she was confused to how we got in here.

"um, we got locked in here?" I tried the truth

Mrs. Fitzgerald just rolled her eyes. And pointed out the door without any questions. Neither Nick or I hesitated to leave.


	6. D:

OMFG! I'm SO SORRY

I have been SO busy lately. High School is a just so Stressful. Between Step team, FBLA, volleyball, Schoolwork, Home, Family && Friends, My life has been pretty hectic.

But I promise

I'll update either this week

Or next.

I know it's been forever and you've all probably givin up on me

But hang in there I swear

I hate it when people abandon their stories

And I refuse to do the same to you

With Love Always

Someone2LoveMe


End file.
